10 iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by evilcupcake13
Summary: Wanted to write and this is what came out. My first Torchwood story as well. Janto love.


**So, I've been in a writing mood lately and I've really wanted to write some Janto, but (as always) I have no ideas! So I decided to do another one of these iPod shuffle things since I had fun with it before in another fandom. Some of these I don't think I liked how they turned out very well, but that's what came out! Some are based on the lyrics, some on the title, and some on a mixture of them. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Know You Know – The Friendly Indians<strong>

Jack knew that Ianto knew how he truly felt, that he really did love him. Jack also knew that Ianto knew why he wouldn't admit it. And Ianto knew that Jack knew, but he was okay with that because Ianto knew something Jack didn't. He knew that one day he would admit. After all, Ianto knows everything.

**In Like a Lion (Always Winter) – Relient K**

Ianto loved the winter, loved the snow that came with it. However, he did miss Christmas with his family. To him, there was never really Christmas. It was just another day working at Torchwood and saving the world. As much as he wanted to have a choice, he didn't really. Cuz who knew when the rift would act up? So he was just happy with the snow and winter.

And Jack. As much as he liked the cold winter weather, Jack kept his heart warm. And that was good enough for him. It made missing Christmas with his family more bearable. He still got to spend it with Jack.

**Write You a Song – Plain White T's**

Ianto knew Jack was a pretty good singer. He'd heard him singing in the shower or some nights he lulled him to sleep. What Ianto didn't know was that Jack secretly wrote songs in a little journal he had. They were nothing very special, just little poems and songs. Ianto was surprised to hear one of them walking into Jack's office one day and smiled upon hearing it, listening to the whole thing secretly. It was for him.

**Last Night on Earth – Green Day**

Things were going horribly wrong. There was an explosion at the hub. There was only one thing on Jack's mind, and that was Ianto. None of them had found each other yet. Jack was searching through the smoke and debris, almost running back in to find him.

"Jack!" He turned when he heard that beautiful Welsh voice call his name. He ran to Ianto and held him tightly.

"I thought I lost you…" Jack whispered to him. Ianto just held onto him just as tightly. "I love you…"

**I Like to Dance – Hot Chelle Rae**

It was a rather boring day at Torchwood and Jack wanted to have a bit of fun. He decided that dancing and blaring music would be entertaining and put everyone in a better mood. Everyone glanced when they heard music start blasting out of nowhere. Suddenly Jack jumped down from the steps to his office.

"Come on guys! Let's have some fun!" They all stared at him like he was insane so he went up behind Ianto and started dancing and grinding on him. Ianto, however, did not find this as amusing as Jack did. He blushed and hurried away to the coffee machine, leaving Jack to pout while the others started to have a bit of fun.

**Leave a Scar – Marilyn Manson**

Lying in bed together one night, just holding each other after some amazing sex, Jack absentmindedly traced over Ianto's scars. Jack was fascinated by each one; where it came from, how old it was, etc. Ianto never liked talking about them and finally got over Jack tracing them and started relaxing while he did it quite a while ago. He hated his scars. Jack loved them. He thought they were beautiful. They didn't kill him.

**S.O.S. – Good Charlotte**

Ianto needed help. He always felt alone, unloved, unappreciated…

It didn't matter how much anyone tried to comfort him. Tell him they all were grateful, thanking him for what he had done for them. He still felt like he didn't belong.

As much as Jack loved his team, his job, he was still different. Still alone. They didn't understand what it was like to see everyone you loved grow old and die while you just…didn't…it was painful.

Jack and Ianto both needed help…they both needed love, to not feel alone anymore…

They somehow found each other…they saw through each other's masks…saw the hidden S.O.S…

They saved each other.

**In Between – Linkin Park**

Jack felt horrible. He knew he would be breaking Ianto's heart. His own heart was breaking just thinking about what he was going to do. He truly loved him, he did. But he couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep being with him. It would hurt too much in the end. He would be left alone again. He made promises…but he couldn't keep them. He knew it then and he knew it now…

He felt sick. He took a deep breath and walked into his office, where Ianto was waiting for him.

"Let me apologize for what I'm about to say…"

**Counting the Days – Good Charlotte**

It had been on and off for a while now. Whenever they were together they fought often, over nothing really, then simply made up with sex.

It wasn't working.

Whenever they were apart they missed each other. Their hearts ached for each other. They needed each other.

It wasn't working.

There was no one else for either of them. They both knew it. So they kept up their little cycle, counting the days until it would finally work out.

**WarZone – Framing Hanley**

Ianto and Jack lived in a warzone. They put their lives on the line and fought almost every day to save the world.

It was probably worse that their love life seemed to be the same way sometimes. There were things that each of them didn't want to talk about that occasionally ended in fights. They knew they loved each other. They were still scared of hurting each other, neither one of them wanted that. It was one of Jack's biggest fears.

But somehow through it all, they knew they'd come out the other side better and alive. And still deeply in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Oh! And if anyone has requests for anything I'd be happy to write it. It would be awesome.<strong>


End file.
